Old friend
by shadow343434
Summary: Sherlock meets an old friend he thought he left behind.


disclaimer: i do not own any characters except for my oc. Sherlock belongs to its producers, writers and respected parties.

Chapter one- new surprises and old friends

"Summer is hot because the earth is tilted towards the sun, in winter it is tilted away making it cold. The earth axis is centered diagonally and as it spins around the sun the tilt stays stationary. So the bottom is tilted towards the sun when it is on one side and tilted away when it is on the other." The teacher said rambling on.

The curly haired man turned towards his companion and said "john is this really necessary. I have got an experiment that needs watching."

"Yes it is Sherlock. You need to get out more you've been stuck in that bloody flat for a week! Plus I can't take anymore holes in the wall it driving me nuts" john said pressing his fist against his head in frustration.

"Well it's not my fault no cases have shown up, plus you know what I'm like when I am bored."

"Precisely, this is a way to get you out of the flat. Plus I said I would see my unties last lecture before she retire" Sherlock was about to retort that John could have gone alone because he needed to see what happens to eyes when they come into contact with vast amount of heat. But was cut off by an eerily familiar voice.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs Lura."

"Apology accepted but just this once. I don't want another repeat hear me" the teacher said to the black haired girl standing at the door.

"Thanks."

Sherlock heard a boy up the front call out to the whole class "ooh… miss punctual is late for once. I wonder what kept her so long. I envy the boy who got her last night." This was followed by several cat calls and whistles.

Sherlock would have called them out for talking to _her _that way but wanted to know how his old friend would react.

And when she did Sherlock marvelled in the way she walked towards the boy swaying her hips to get his attention. The boys pupils widened in lust and he visibly gulped. Everyone watched as she approached him. When she got closer she leaned over his desk showing her long legs as the skirt rode up, grabbed his tie to pull him closer and whispered something into his ear before laughing at his horrid expression.

She smiled and walked to where Sherlock and john were sitting up near the top, shaking off her sexual demeanour she used on the boy up the front. She moved along the empty row until she reached Sherlock's side giving him a light peck on his cheek. Sherlock blushed at the action causing john's mouth to fall to the floor.

"Hello Sherlock. Long-time no see."

"Hello to you to Lenora."

The Lenora frowned "I told you to stop calling me that years ago. You know I like going by Luna. _Curls._" She said using the nickname that she knew upset ted Sherlock.

"Oh you know you like me saying your name" Sherlock said flirting.

"Only when we are _alone_" Luna replied whispering loud enough for john to hear.

This caused Sherlock to blush again for the second time that day.

John spluttered before finding his voice and saying "hello Luna. My name is john Watson. Nice to meet you."

"Same here John. It's not every day you meet someone Sherlock sees as a friend"

"Wha-"

"Oh I knew you were his friend because not just anyone could drag him away to a lecture. I certainly tried when we were very young but he refused to go saying and I quote 'I do not need to go to a lecture about something I will just delete later from my mind palace'. Of course he went anyway because I threatened to tell his brother about the experiments he was testing on his laptop"

"Okay. Lucy if you don't mind me asking how did you know about his experiments and his brother?"

Sherlock chose this time to intervene by saying quickly "there's no need to tell him Luna I'm sure he would not care about the details"

"Don't be silly Sherlock you shouldn't be ashamed."

"I'm not ashamed!" Sherlock retorted.

"Really then you won't mind me telling him"

"Tell me what?" john said cutting into their argument. Luna smiled and glancing at Sherlock she said;

"I used to be Sherlock's girlfriend"

**A/N: this is my first fanfic so please review. I know Sherlock does not usually flirt but I decided that he lets his guard down around Luna. Any constructive criticism accepted just no mean comments.**


End file.
